yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 11 Episode 5: The Tasanagi Thunder Thump!
Partcipant *Keyth Tasanagi *Jin *Kakubo Tsukuyomi *Rashida Mayne *Gus Skywalker For the past 3 weeks the Dojo has been running successfully. All of the Sensei's within the Dojo are. Aiden Nagara, Keyth Tasanagi,Densuke Mifunae,Rashida Mayne,Yin Sato. DeliriousAres: Keythh stood in the middle of the sandy landscape. The wind blew a hot desret breeze as he stood in his current spot. His fists tightly clenched as he waited for his opponent to show face. His head tilted up he'd stare out at the sky with a slight grin on his face. " This is gonna be so awsome." He had sent everyone a message to get themselves down to the beach at 3pm after school at the Dojo. Keyth had been waiting in his attire as usual. Letting his chi flaux around his body. Oddly enough the strange thing about chi is that, if your not a practioner in it. Then you cant see it. Bio-genetics, and cyborgs unless they had a customed made eye to do so wouldnt see him either. " I hope everyone shows up." He said to himself as he shook his head. He wore gloves, bright red gloves with the wrist protectors. Shirtless, his muscles buldge, light trickles of sweat would glisten his tattoo's to a glow. His pants were loose. Good for moving of course as he stood there with no shoes on as well. Keyths fighting style had been in odd one. Self made with a mix of things. This style takes the general base of Thunderous Boxing and mixes with Hybrid Hyper Style to make a full on power house style. This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit. This style is a powerful blend of multiple martial arts. One of the styles that are placed within HHS Would be a form of Tenjin Mon. Tenjin Mon is the modern form of Ninjutsu brought over from Japan in the 21st century. since then, it has been shaped, adapted and transformed into a modern-day ninja style that employs many throws, grapples, joint-locks and nerve strikes to render a target unable to fight in mere seconds, and sometimes even permanently. Like the shinobi of old, practitioners of Tenjin Mon are required to be highly athletic and knowledgeable of anatomy, and those that master the art are capable of performing seemingly peak-human abilities such as running along walls, flipping over opponents and avoiding damage in ways that can only be described as 'ninja'. In a Hand to hand confronation he was extremly dangerous to those not prepared. On his pants a chain whipped in the air with the breeze making a low wind chimer like effect as he waited. The sea breeze made him glow a bit as the waves clashed with his skin tone. JinzoningenJu: (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JiQIo_Mx4AQ)Jin sat in the middle of the sandy landscape,the wind blew an hot desret breeze as sat looking at Keyth waiting for the other students to come. He had receive the text and was already inside the Dojo seeing he was testing himself in his training seeing from time to time he had been doing his own type of training. He was wore his black gloves with his arm band strapped around his two arms. Also wearing his dark red tee shirt that wore sleeveless. Keyth could notice Jin's muscles where much bigger then it was a couple of weeks ago seeing his own and Keyth training has really pushed himself. "Oh i cant wait to see what you have in store for today.." He said looking at Keyth as the sandy winds would blow as his short black hair breezed unwilling in the gently breeze. His mind then went on to what his fighting style was seeing he was still learning he dosent have a fighting style like most fighters he has he was more into random stlye of fighting which was do anything he could to win. Gusman101: -Gus walked along the beach, still rubbing the new scar he had on his face. Damn friggin' thing who he tried to fight. Gus grumbled and rea--red the message from Keyth, he didn't know the guy well, but he did know he was a friend of Densuke's and also Danny. And also Danny had kinda ordered Gus to show up so he couldn't bail. Sighing he rubbed his neck as he kept walking, he was wearing his training gear, and had Mooncutter and Quick Shimmer on his back. It had become pretty customary for Gus to carry them with him, it didn't matter to him where he was it just felt right to have them close. As he walked along the beach he saw several people standing around on the water's edge. Gus sighed and walked up, still tired and worn out from the other night. He sat down on the ground and didn't hear the greetings form the people he knew, he propped up his head with his hands and then promptly accidentally fell asleep.- Guest_Vincent902: Masamune. The blade a fake copy of ragnite but yet high quality black titanium his sword was sharpened to perfection. The blade looked as if it could slice a cow in half with one swing, holding the sword over his left shoulder with his left hand he sighed. He felt the sand on his feet as he wore no shoes. Wearing only black top, jacket, black gloves and black pants. His body pumped with the nanites he paid for. Kakubo sighed looking at Keyth and then the other guy. He then saw Gus, a smile came to his face and he waved “He Gus” Kakubo said seeing another familiar face. Kakubo then turned to look at Keyth and waited to hear what he was going to say. Diversity: Unbelievably, despite having been ignored during her first visit, Rashida had heard back from Keyth and Densuke and been hired. She explained her unique way of fighting using mostly her legs and using chi in a concussive force-release. She arrived wearing her training gear, composed of a simple black top and separate sleeves, and matching capris that were all very laid back and relaxed- made for maximum range of motion. Her bare feet patted across the dojo floor as she came towards the sand. She rarely displayed any sense of seriousness in totality but now she was trying. Her piercing pumpkin eyes stared out from skin of a freckled warm milk chocolate tone, her magenta and lavender dyed hair pulled back into a high ponytail. She’d pulled her piercings out and taken off all jewelry, even not applying make-up but instead just using chapstick to gloss her full caramel lips. The African-Irish woman walked down to the sands watching them all as they were grouping around Sensei Tasanagi. She would never, ever let someone call her Sensei Mayne. That sounded… extremely ghetto. She’d rather go by Sensei or just Ra, one or the other. And even Sensei would take a long time to get used to as she smirked. Her eyes wandered around, from student to student, and then to Keyth. Strange kid that one was. Her attention then turned to a man who was… sleeping? That was no good. She couldn’t let that slide. Rashida began to charge her legs with abuuris (chi), and as her abu filled one of the six foot woman’s too-long legs, she began to turn and twist, an elegant Jiu Jutsu styled kata movement before she suddenly launched herself up in the air on her support leg while the other foot- which she’d planted under the sand- launched upwards and released her abu at the same time. She, in an essence, kicked sand on the sleeping Gus. And by kicking sand, she meant launching a moving spike of sand at him fast enough to knock him over and bury him beneath the hot silt mixture of shells and beach-front. As she did so, she’d land elegantly before the move even died down (which it would simply dust down and filter into the sea foam not far after Gus’ form). “Wake up!” She called out, putting her hands on her hips with a cheesy grin. She wasn’t as too overly comical as usual- she tried her hardest not to smoke much weed before coming to the training. But it also meant she’d not be able to pull an all nighter here before she needed help. DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY))With his arms crossed he watched as they all made there way down to the beach. He had a smirk on his face as he began to pace, letting his masculant form flow in the gentle sea breeze as it surrounded his body in the thin layer of coolness. " Glad you all could make it." He said putting his right hand on his hip and pointing at them with a grin on his face. " Today. Were having a Mock Battle. What's a battle you ask? A Mock battle is Mock combat that involves the execution of combative actions without intent to harm. Participants can engage in such sparring for ritual, training, recreational or performance reasons. The nature of mock combat can vary from realistic to symbolic. I want you all to go all out. And that means i want you all to come at me like your trying to kill me. Got it?" He said closing his eyes. " Come at me with the passion and other need and urge to end me. Out there, in this city. In this world. No one is kind. And they'll try to end your life. Im sure Ra could agree with me there." He said refering to the other Sensei. " Please note that i will be figthing you all back with the same degree. I want you all to come at me like your trying to kill me because ill be coming at you all... As if im trying to kill you myself. Ready yourselves. Brace yourselves... Work as a team if you need to. Use what you have. And most importantly... survive." Keyth said stomping his foot as the red aura exploded from his body in a crimson red. He kept his head low before the aura died down, seaping back down into his body that only chi practioners would be able to see. He took a deep breathe and clenched his fist into tight grips as he got down into his Thunderous paw stance. Lighting would surge from his body every so often as he readied himself. " BEGIN!" Gusman101: -Gus heard something fly at him and he drew Mooncutter and blocked the sand, looking up with a tired look on his face.- I got my ass handed to me last night, I don't need a kick to the face. Please just let me nap ok? -He looked at Kakubo who was standing there- Hey buddy. Thanks for the bike parts, she's almost finished. -Gus moved Mooncutter out of the way and looked at the woman who had kicked sand at him.- Kinda childish don'tcha think? I mean you could've at least tried to shake my arm or something before reverting back to kicking sand in people's face. Not very nice. -Gus laid back down and just laid there. He got up as Keyth started talking, he scratched his head as he heard "mock battle".- I will take a defensive stance. -He pointed over by the wall.- Over there, good luck guys.- JinzoningenJu: Listening to Keyth talk about there new training Jin smiled as he looked around towards the students. "Okay im down for this if you guys are." He said hoping to work as a team to knock down Keyth hearing it made him chuckle abit as he image Keyth getting knocked down from his own idea. Pointing towards Keyth he gave a chuckle as he spoke "Dont think i forgot you still owe me my game system!!" He shouted out almost kicking sand his way as he wanted to play the game he was dying to play. Guest_Vincent902: Kakubo looked at Gus with a smile. “No problem dude” Kakubo stopped speaking as he heard what the male was talking about. Kakubo griped the handle of his Masamune. His eyes changed color from blue to purple then red as the sunlight had done it to his eye color. Kakubo took a deep breath looked at the male and shortly Kakubo’s body vanished from the sand he stood on. No footsteps no sound, it was quiet. He appeared before the male known as Keyth, both hands on his Masamune the back of the blade to the ground as the shaper part was aimed for Keyth in a motion of the swing the boy using enhanced strength he would attempt to slash a 4 inch cut from the left side of his waist up to the males right shoulder blade which would leave a diagonal slash mark. If failed Kakubo would once step back quickly giving him a 4 foot distance only for the boy to do another flashstep. He appeared behind the male this time his hands above his head in both hands. He aimed to slice 4 inches thick into the male’s right shoulder. If failed Kakubo would flashstep 8 feet from Keyth. He would calm his breathing down. Get into his sword stance to use his razor wind technique. Kukubo would have the sword hung over both his hands. A large gust of wind flew by which gave Kakubo his chance to further amplify his attack Kakubo swung his sword vertically a large crescent like shape was made through the wind. This came at Kayth with a speed of 30mph the wind with speed and strength had enough power to cut a cows in half and sure would have enough power to cut a single man down in one swing. If failed Kakubo would go into a defensive sword stance Keyth: Keyth would watch as Kakobu darted over to him with his blade. His eyes couldnt see him, but due to his animal keen since of smell. He'd be able to sniff him out, with his blurring speed or not. The moment he rushed forward with the strikes Keyth's body would get struck by the blades only for a bright TING, TING! To echo throughout the beach as the weapons met his skin. " Try harder. Your not angry enough."((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e9fVvzsjQGg)) He said to Kakubo as his strike met his skin. How did it not cut? The user's Hadou condenses, creating a steel-hard skin strong enough to block a Blade, or bullet of any calibur. This allows users to confront some of the sword-wielding Warriors barehanded. The strength of an individual's Hierro is entirely proportional to the potency of their Hadou. Although Hierro can defend against the attacks of blades and gun fire alike. If one were to run out of chi, then there bodies would become exposed. Therfore, normal to attacks so they'd be taking the full damage. Though even if one had plenty amounts of chi and the Technique was fully at bay and operational, the user could still be hurt but there bodies not damaged ( I.E. Slashes, cuts, broken bones.) But if the user faces an oppoent with an overwhelming amount of strength. It is still very possible that blows can be inflicted on the body even with the Hierro fully intact. So if the oppoenet is strong enough, they can stll break the skin or damages the user significantly. All the Hierro would do in that kind of situation would be to simply shield away the full attack. For Example Zetsui Broke Keyths skin with his blade multiple times in there fight only for keyths skin to rip and tear slightly regardless of the Hierro's effects when the blows should have ended keyth. Keyth can use this technique throughout his body, but mostly focus it in his hands. Another Unique technique within the Hierro is That the user can reverse any attack launched at them back at their opponent. This can range from long range attacks to melee attacks. Even gun fire if it is timed right. Sometimes the attack reversed can become stronger, faster, or both. So when his blade made contact with Keyths skin he'd be met with the hard clang, like his blade had hit a very dense metal. Keyth would then proceeded with his Thunderous Demon Technique. First, the user attacks the opponent with a punch to their face. Then, the user punches the opponent's face again, grabs them by their neck and throws them down into the ground, inflicting a great deal of damage if it all connected through. The Imapct once they hit the ground would fracture the human spine no matter how they landed if it was a successful attack. The Strike itself is meant to knock out though. Not to actually kill. Using his Shadow sweep he'd almost do this instantly and due to Kakubo not getting any distance from after the strikes were made the connection would be almost a garunteed. Throwing Kakubo's body into the groudn with a powerful BOOOOOOOOOOM!!! Which he'd then kick off his body into the air where he then Travled to Jin in mid air untill he landed 3 feet infront of him crouched down infront of him where he'd attempt to send his right fist into the the males stomach with enough force to make him puke if it connected, he'd then pull up with a knee blasting the young man back. If the hits missed or dodged he'd then flip backwards by 3 foot stance as he got into the Thunderous Boxing stance. " C'mon.." JinzoningenJu: looking at the other kid charge before he had a chance to finish what he was going to say. He faceplam himself as he was hoping for a little teamwork then rushing in like an animal but oh well looks like Jin has to depend on himself, he thought to himself as he readied himself waiting to find a opening to attack Keyth. Seeing the student and Keyth go at it Jin smiled waiting for his time to strike. He then didnt have enough time as Keyth jumped high in the air and landed in front of him once Keyth aimed to send his fist towards him Jin aimed to use his left hand to knock his wrist to the side leaving for a opening to give Keyth a hard jab to the lower chin, if hit Keyth would be stunned from the effect of the punch would leave him open for another attack as Jin would slam his left hand with his right clossing them together as he aimed to give Keyth a haymaker to the skull with enough power to knock him down to the sand if this would hit Jin would back up and wait for his move. HollowJak: -Jason yawned as slowly made his way down the street in the swealtering heat sweat slowly rolling down his forehead as he made his way towards keyths dojo. in his hand he held a small piece of paper which held the adress to the place on it he had been a bit busy in the running of his company so he had not been able to do much more in the intervening moths after the tournament debaucle his left arm though covered with real flesh was automail and underneath was a sleek titanium it had been made by yun corp and though it had a few features jason had not quite tested it yet. the left arm had a duffel bag which Jason had filled with money for this very session he had a request to make but he wasnt quite sure if the place would be open. stopping at the door he would throw it open and step inside looking around giving a loud shout- oiiiiiiii keyth! DeliriousAres: The first strike knocked him in the chin and Keyth smirked, but when the young man came around for the haymaker, he took this hit as well. Using the reversal method of the Hierro. Keyth took the punch, and instead of it knocking him down to the ground. The punches power implemented into the strike would re-direct itself into his right hand, but he'd send out an attack with his left elbow. With them being so close, Keyth would then slam his left elbow into the young man's gut with enough force to knock him back a great distance. If this was an actually attack. Keyth faked the elbow turning around with Using his Thunderous Smash technique on the young man. Using the energy ( Kinetic energy) from the punch that the young man had sent out on him. He'd counter it with not one but two abilites. The Thunderous smash, and the Hierro at the same time. The bases of the Thunderous smash is that It involves the user charging a part of their body with chi(usually the hands or feet, though the head and in some cases. But Keyth had already did this with the Hierro, simply using the boys own energy in this case.) and slamming it into their opponent, sending them flying. Its a move that can be used without chi. But is much more efficent if used with it. The Strike from Thunder Smash can break rib cages and or shatter any bone it may touch depending on the strength put into it. Using the 'Explosive' portion the Thunderous Paw Martial Arts techniqueattack can blast someone back 15 feet if its hit dead on. Keyth who had allowed the power to channel to his right hand would simply smirk. " Good shot Jin! Your showing growth every day!" Keyth would say as he then, flicked his star pupil on the forhead with the hand he had used to channel the energy into. The flick would have more than likely connected, due to keyth doing the hit 2 seconds after the last strike was made by Jin. And due to the flick coming off as playful he'd more than likely never suspect the attack to fall through for such a devastating effect. Once he flicked him. ( if it made through, but more than likely should XD.) Then Jin's body would be blasted back. Ripping through the sand like a cannon ball by 15 feet of sheer fore. If and once it hit, it'd surely knock Jin out for about 5 minutes. Even if dodged it in some pyhcotic improable way he'd get blown back by the sheer force of the technique with a red slash on his forehead from Keyths finger nail nipping him on the top of his had." Thunderous Smash... flick style. Good job Jin! Your showing alot of promise. And because you actually got a hit on me! I'll teach you something new today!" He said shaking his head at the knocked out Kakubo. Keyth would then turn to see Jason. Smiling he'd wave back at him form a distane. " Yoooooo JAsonnn!!! Whats upp! I see you found the dojo! Hahah its good to see you again." He shouted. JinzoningenJu: A smirk would land on Jin's face as he landed both attacks on Keyth it was his first hit towards him ever he was so happy he dropped his guard. But it didnt stop him from seeing the elbow as he went to envade the move Keyth had faked it leaving Jin stunned as he turned around and hit Jin. The attack was so powerful Jin went flying a couple of feet away. Making a loud thumb as he fell he then heard Keyth praise him as he would give a smile as he said "Sounds cool Keyth....." After that he was knocked out laying in the sand. DeliriousAres: " D'ah.. sure. I'll help you out with whatever. Just let me know what it is and i'll set up to do so." He said nodding his head leaned back. " Though i'll tell you i dont need that much money. Your a friend. The most i'd take is 1 mil out of the source of this money. For the most part anyway. I'll give you my cell number again. I changed it, i'll also give you the number for the Dojo so we can discuss this at a later time. Im gonna have to d abit of cleaning in a minute around the place. Thanks to you, i got Kyoko and my kids into college its all set up. When there 18 they'll be able to goto college and its all because of you. So with that being said i'll help you with whatever you need help with." He said nodding his head. HollowJak: -Jason would raise a brow then sigh- a bit cheap for the services im asking for but fine one mil it is paed out over eight weeks -he would wait till he was given the numbers then turn leaving the duffel bag on the floor- you keep that that parts non negotiable anyways i need you to train some assasins for me it isnt gonna be the easiest job they arent very well trained right now but im going to teach them to be grade A assasins -he would turn and walk out the door with a slight wave to keyo as he walked back down to the ground floor and left out the front door of the dojo- Category:Ark 11